Love At First Sight
by the real Violet Parr
Summary: What if Slider had been at the skateoff during the episode Totally Rad? What if he saw Inez and instantly fell in love with her? SliderInez. No flames please. R&R!


Okay, here's my second Cyberchase fanfic. This one's based on a little theory of mine: What if Slider was in the crowd at the skateoff ("Totally Rad") and fell in love with Inez at first sight (hence the title)? (I apologize if it doesn't sound like a guy, but I can't help that. I am not a guy, I am a girl - one quick glance at my penname should tell you that. It's kind of hard to write in first-person with a person of the opposite sex as your main character.) Anyway, enjoy! Dedicated to Cali-Bunny, because she's a huge Slider/Inez fan and deserves all the credit for getting me hooked on this couple (I must admit, it is a nice break from Matt/Inez, even if I am totally in love with Slider myself). ;) Please review!

Slider's POV

I can remember the first time I ever saw Inez - at the skate-off in Radopolis. Originally, I had decided to go only because I wanted to spy on Hacker. My dad had been missing for several weeks, and I had no doubt Hacker was connected somehow.

As I settled into my seat, out of the way and completely isolated (as usual), the two teams rolled out: Team Hacker (ugh!) and Motherboard's Allstars. The announcer introduced the Allstars: "Jackie!" An African-American girl about two years younger than me rode into the ring on a bike. She had black curly hair in a bun and wore a yellow shirt. "Matt!" He had red hair (AN: I know it's actually orange, but that's how you describe people with orange hair, right?) and wore a green shirt, and he maneuvered his skateboard very well; obviously he had been boarding for a while.

And then...she came in. Ollie called her name - "I-nez!" - and she spun around gracefully in her roller skates. When she stopped, I could see her more clearly. Inez had shoulder-length light brown hair that had a hint of red and black square-framed glasses that hid her beautiful brown eyes. I saw them sparkle as her gaze turned to the stands. We locked eyes for a moment, but that was all that was needed.

Finally, the skate-off began, after Team Hacker was introduced. I knew the odds were not good...Hacker had chosen the three best skaters in Cyberchase for his team. Still, I had the feeling that somehow the Allstars, especially Inez, had enough spirit to pull it off.

Rink went first. He was a whiz on his bike, and his score was a perfect 10. Unfortunately, Jackie fared far worse - that dirty rotten Hacker had made sure the skate-off field had less area inside than the field the Squad had been practicing on. Because she wasn't used to such a small field, Jackie fell out and only got a 3.

Team Motherboard was not doing so well. To make it worse, Edge went next - a skateboarding legend. Her score was 9, better than poor Matt. His was only 7...Hacker changed the field's area (which was completely legal) and caused Matt to fall off his board.

I snuck down to see if I could help the Squad any, but Inez beat me to it. She placed a hand on Matt's shoulder (which didn't exactly thrill me) and reassured him, then gave the whole team a pep talk. The Hispanic girl seemed surprised by the energy her fiery lecture had generated. However, in me it sparked a very different emotion...love.

The team worked out a new plan for Inez: because Hacker had changed the field and made it even smaller than before, her tricks would become smaller and more compressed also. I thought this plan ingenious. I heard Matt yell to her as she entered the ring, "Go get 'em, Nezzie!"

She seemed to get extremely annoyed by the nickname and snapped, "Don't call me Nezzie!" I thought it was a cute nickname and couldn't understand why she didn't like it. I resolved to use it if I ever joined up with the Earth kids.

As I made my way back to my seat, I kept praying, "Please let her do well. Please let her do well." I guess it must have helped, because Inez did wonderfully; her score was a perfect 10. This brought the score to Team Hacker: 19, Motherboard's Allstars: 20. I felt like jumping up and down and yelling with happiness, unusual for me. I was by nature a serious, mellow person. Fortunately, I managed to control myself; after all, Rim was up next, and if he got even a 2, it would all be over for the Cybersquad.

The whole stadium held its breath as Rim skated toward the arena. Suddenly, the cyboid Digit flew over and said, "Just a minute, Hacker. Since we're in the lead, we get to set the field." He made it so ridiculously small that not even I could have done much on it.

Rim had barely started his routine before he fell out. Motherboard had won! I ran down and found the kids slapping high fives and congratulating each other. Hiding behind a bleacher, I whispered, "Psst! Inez! C'mere!"

She walked over and peered around warily. "Who's there?" Luckily, her friends hadn't noticed her absence yet.

I stepped out of the shadows. "Hey." I said casually, as if this happened every day. "You know, you did great out there."

She smiled proudly but still looked nervous. "Uh, thanks. Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I just want you to know that, well..." I leaned over and gently kissed her. She didn't protest or try to break away, but leaned into it. After it was over, I winked at her. "Listen, you'll see me again sometime." I turned and melted into the shadows.

She walked back to her friends, blushing slightly. Fortunately she told them nothing of our encounter. I hoped I really would see her again...she was the nicest, sweetest, most beautiful girl I'd ever met.

Inez's POV

Woah, that was really weird. This guy just pulled me over behind some bleachers, congratulated me on my performance in the skate-off, and kissed me. It was really strange...but nice too. Actually, he was pretty cute. He said I'd see him again; I hope so.

-------

Not the best of endings, but I kind of like the note of mystery it leaves. Hope you enjoyed, sorry if anybody's a bit out of character, and finally, please review:) And while youÕre at it, go to my profile and read my Cyberchase/Warriors (books) crossover story, ÒTwo Worlds Shall CollideÓ. Okay, IÕm done shamelessly promomting now. ;) 


End file.
